Return of Invader Zim
327px-Art Zimyelling.png|Zim Gir-1.png|GIR 1086435227 CINVADERZIMDib2.jpg|Dib thumbnaildg.jpg|Tak Gaz.jpg|Gaz 1121492035 minimoose.jpg|Minimoose More wacky adventures with Zim, Gir, and Dib! And a new character! Characters MAIN * Zim *Dib *GIR *Minimoose *Tak *Gib: Dib's baby brother. *Gaz *Mid: Upcoming girl to be in season 2 Second category characters *Membrane *Ms. Bitters *Almighty Tallest *Rex: A Puppet NOTE: THE SLIDESHOW WILL HAVE GIB (DIB'S BABY BROTHER) IN IT SOON! ''' '''SEASON 1 EPISODE 1: Membrane's new child - Professor Membrane makes a new baby boy when he thinks Dib would stop his craziness, but it only makes things worse. Stealers, keepers of DOOM! '''- After finding out about Dib's baby brother, Zim seals the baby and plans to cut him open to see his organs, however, Dib stops his plan. '''EPISODE 2: Tak Returns '''- Tak returns and tries to destroy Zim, take back her ship from Dib, and destroy the earth, Zim, GIR, and Dib stop her, but however still remains on Earth and tries to come up with a new plan. '''EPISODE 3: MiniMoose, RUN! '''- Mini Moose runs away from a can of...soup after it eats Zim and Gir, but only finds out it was a dream. '''The Robot who cried Tacos - Gir finds a taco that can talk, only for it to be an evil taco to switch bodies with him. Gir stops him before he hurts his master and returns in his own body again. EPISODE 4: Tak's Sister - '''Tak's sister come for a visit, however, things do not go well because she falls in love with Zim, however, Tak finally comes up with a plan to get her thrown in space, oddly, it works. '''The NEW Taco flavor- Gir doesn't like the new taco flavor that Crazy Taco's putting on taco's, so he starts a strike. EPISODE 5: Just Zim and Gaz - Dib makes a love poison to test it on the girls, but doesn't know he left it on the table where Gaz's soup was, it spills into Gaz's soup, and Gaz eats the soup as Zim walks in to kidnap Dib, but Gaz falls in love with Zim since it was the first person she could see. Dib fixes it and it ends with Gaz beating Zim and Dib up. Zim calls Dib a jerk while Dib sighs. Dib's Discovery '''- Dib finds a discovery about vampires and garlic that could change the world. When a vampire gets caught by Dib, he sends it to a vampire paronormal show, and he becames famous, however, wakes up to find it was a dream. '''EPISODE 6: Three Cheers for Howl-oween -''' Zim get's biten by a werewolf and turns into a werewolf. Dib finds out and tries to catch him. However, Zim finds a cure and gets back to normal. Meanwhile, Tak get's invaded by holloweenies. '''EPISODE 7: Teleporting F.U.N - '''Zim & Gir gets teleported to a water show called F.U.N when Gir whats to go. Zim gets angry but before anything he could do, he gets splashed by water and burns up. Zim & Gir finally teleport back home and Zim slaps Gir. '''Rex the Puppet - '''Dib finds a old puppet in the basement and finds out it can talk without anybody to say it. Dib calls him Rex and becomes friends with him. '''EPISODE 8: Blue Eggs and Ham '- Gir begs Zim to try some blue eggs and Ham. '''Freeze Tag! '- Zim plays freeze tag with Gir and ends up freezing him really! '''EPISODE 9: Gone Fishing- Professor Membrane wants to do an experiment on fish, so he takes Dib and Gib on a fishing trip. Zim finds out and tries to destroy Dib. But the water gets in the way. The Hypnotist- Dib kidnaps Zim and takes him to see a hypnotist to hypnotize him into stopping trying to take over the world. Zim must the escape before the hypnotist can hypnotize him. EPISODE 10: Zim's First Concert Zim overheard some kids taking about music, and he listens to some for the first time and loves it, so he goes to a concert. Gaz is also at the concert. Then someone spills their drink on Zim and he is nearly exposed. Starring Tak as Dib -'''Tak scans Dib's body and disguises herself as Dib so she can get Zim to catch her, put her in his lab, and she can look through all his plans. '''EPISODE 11: GIR, The Explosive Robot- Dib is the only thing in ZIm's way of world conquest, so Zim sends GIR into Dib's house and tries to get him to self destruct, but GIR refuses and Dib destroys GIR, but Zim goes to the hardware store and repairs him. SEASON 2: EPISODE 1: ''' '''Operation Impending Doom III- '''Invader Skoodge gets eaten by the slaughtering rat people and Zim is getting nowhere close to world domination, so the Tallest create Operation Impending Doom III, and send Mid, a female Irken, to Earth to help Zim. '''Mid's First Day Of Skool- Mid meets Zim at school and talks to him at lunch and then follows him home, at first, Zim thinks that it is Tak in a new disguise, but Mid proves it to Zim that she is not Tak, and Zim tells her everything he knows about Earth. EPISODE 2: The Party, of DOOM! A kid at skool has a birthday party and invites Zim and Dib to a birthday party. Zim holds the all the people at the party hostage and plans to conduct tests on then. While Zim's back is turned, Dib escapes and frees the other kids. they all escape, and at skool the next day, Dib is sick and Zim wipes everyone's memory. More Invaders Zim and Mid discover a new race of aliens from a different planet, so them and Dib team up to stop them from taking over. Movies 'Invader Zim: SKOOL'S OUT!... FOREVER? (1 hour and 30 min.) -' Skool's out and Tak comes up with a plan to destroy Zim, However sends him (Zim), Dib, Gir, Gaz, and Gib in the future and they soon find out that Zim rules the world. Dib decieds that he should destroy Zim and stop this from happening. However, no need to do it after humans think that past Zim is there Zim after that future Zim bumps his head. How will Zim get out before he disappears, FOREVER? 'Invader Zim 2: Attack of the Pig leader (2 hours) -' On a normal day at skool, Zim & Dib wake up from a restless sleep to find everyone acting weird & like pigs, even Gaz, Tak, & Gir. When they arrive at skool, everyones acting weird. They then team up to find out what's doing that to they find out that a lady is controlling them, after the lady tells them her evil plan, she turns everyone into real pigs and they try to attack them. Dib stops by his house to get Gib, since he's a baby, he couldn't turn into a pig, like the lady said. Zim & Dib then try to find a cure before they (The Pigs) found them. They find a cure & stops the lady, & everything returns to normal. The lady is thrown in space by Zim's voot & however, survives. The story ends with a "TBC" sign. Trivia *This is the first article Rob has ever created. *Every season is 11 episodes, except season 7 which is 12. Broadcasting *United States- NickTV,Nick Jetix, Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, & Disney XD. * Canada- NickTV, YTV, & Disney. *United Kingdom- Nickeldeon & Cartoon Network. *Mexico- Disney XD Category:Television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Invader Rob Category:Animated series Category:Invader Zim